


Know Your Place

by Jade_Raine (Xanthias_Reavik)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Jade_Raine
Summary: A one-off fic involving Y/N and the manor...
Kudos: 2





	Know Your Place

Dark sat at the head of the table as always, shadows dancing around his body as he folded his hands neatly on his lap. His gaze smoldered as he glared to the opposite end, where sat the Author - who had lately been going by ‘Nero’.   
Nero sat as well, dressed in his black, striped shirt and observing the layout of the table before him. He grimaced when he found it empty. …You knew even as you rushed into the room that you would do well to move more quickly.   
Nero met Dark’s gaze, then, catching it in his own - and as onyx met ruby, the two shared a /long/ moment while the others sat along the sides of the table between them. Dark’s glare, like molten lava, burned his hatred clear across the table. Nero, however, met this with apathy, his blackened irises a wall between the two of them.  
Dark waited patiently, his eyes never leaving the Author, never wavering, as Google, Wilford, Mark, Anti, Xanthias, Marcus and Mori joined them. Everyone knew their place here in the Void - everyone but Nero. As you came to the table, gently and carefully placing plates of food in the middle, Dark acknowledged you with a nod - and little more - focused as he was. Nero took this opportunity to thank you, his voice smooth and soft, before taking your newly free hand to kiss your knuckles in a swift, gentle manner. He did not drag it out - he meant, after all, only to show appreciation.  
He also knew the exact reaction this would cause within Dark. You exited the room swiftly, a soft blush on your face as you left to grab plates for everyone - and you returned just as swiftly, placing plates down. You made your first mistake, however, placing a plate at Nero’s end first - having moved too quickly and thoughtlessly, you had decided to simply start your task, and had forsaken the accepted pattern.  
Dark cleared his throat, a quiet but /clear/ sound of warning, and you froze. You found yourself panicked as Dark’s very aura seemed to fill the room, dominating it, and you bowed your head in apology before quickly finishing your task. With the placings set, you took your seat - in the middle of the table on the right side, closer to Nero, across from Mori and seated between Mark and Anti.  
Dark was the first to move, and the others - including yourself - waited appropriately for him to finish placing food on his plate. …and then it was a free-for-all, of sorts, though everyone knew to leave enough for each other.  
Dinner passed uneventfully otherwise, and you had hoped that would be the end of it. However, as you were washing dishes, you heard a crash from upstairs - Dark’s office. You shut off the water and abandoned your task, /running/ up the stairs - if anyone had broken anything, you knew Dark would punish you severely for neglecting to lock his office door after cleaning - and then, as you entered the office breathless from your racing climb up the stairs, you saw them.   
Dark and Nero. Dark had the Author by the throat, but Nero had a smile the likes of which no one else in the manner ever /dared/ to give Dark - defiant, cocky, arrogant even. You swallowed, backing away, but keeping an eye out in case you would need to call someone to help… and then Dark spoke.  
“How /dare/ you disrespect me so openly?” The ice in Dark’s tone chilled your spine as you watched, and Nero laughed coldly.  
“Sammael released Nero with the care proper for the true head of household.” Dark’s eyes widened, and he strained, cursing the Author even as his body moved in strict obedience. Nero tilted his head.  
“It would do you well not to **resist** me, Dark. …there is a new head of household here.” Even as Dark moved to lunge again, Nero tutted and continued. “Sammael stopped.” Dark obeyed, frozen in place, snarling as Nero continued.   
“He found himself bowing before the Author, unable to move, hands and knees on the floor like a proper pet.” Dark obeyed once more, forced down, his aura so black with his hatred that the shadows themselves seemed to manifest into tendrils - but Dark could not bring his tendrils out. …instead, all that was left was his aura. …and you didn’t know what to do, seeing this - seeing the one who owned and controlled everything, powerless before the Author. You dared not be seen, you dared not stay - so instead, you fled, quietly as possible, away from the haunting scene.   
The very energy of the void was shifting. …and you knew nothing good could come from this.


End file.
